Safe and Sound
by anime-manga-PH-chain-2010
Summary: Alice's eyes sparkled with joy after Gilbert thanked her and gave her a pat on the head. And because of that simple gesture, she begins to seek his attention more than ever before. But why does she want ONLY and SPECIFICALLY Gilbert to pat her? And how far will she go to get what she wants? (One-shot fic)


**I am indulging my guilty Gil x Alice feels. I could hold back no longer. I'm not gonna bother resisting anymore. Yes, I don't have an OTP. Only an OT3: Gilbert x Alice x Oz. And Alice is in the middle for a reason. **

**Well, here you are. Enjoy~**

* * *

Gilbert stood at the balcony, his eyes scanning the scenery, the wind blowing back his ebony black hair. He quietly watched the sun rise in the horizon, its rays illuminating the surroundings. The birds were chirping merrily as another new day began. Ah, what a peaceful morni—

"Seaweed head!"

Gilbert jumped and his heart leapt to his throat as Alice suddenly appeared next to him, popping from out of nowhere.

"What do you want stupid rabbit?" he snapped, clearly annoyed at how she destroyed his quiet morning.

"Don't you worry! I'll guard you so that Chains don't pick a fight with you!" Alice declared proudly.

Gilbert's eye twitched and a vein threatened to pop due to his increasing blood pressure. "What are you saying all of a sudden? Are you suggesting that I'm weak?"

"What? No?" Alice replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, you ARE weak but that's not why I'm—"

"GET OUT!" yelled Gilbert, kicking her out of the living room and into the empty hallway of the humungous mansion.

Alice stood up and pouted, dusting herself off. She simply brushed off his words, refusing to let them break her steel-hard resolve. No matter what, she will make him pat her head again!

* * *

"If you want, I'll give you the right to step on Oz for a day!" declared Alice as she trotted behind Gilbert, trying to keep up with his long strides.

He stopped and spun around to face Alice, causing her to almost run into him. "And why would I want that?!" exclaimed Gilbert.

"Is that even a question? I know that deep down inside, you want to step on him and feel dominant at least once. So you see how kind and generous I am? You see how much I understand you?" Placing her hands on her hips, Alice haughtily laughed.

Gilbert simply frowned at her, irritation accumulating inside of him.

* * *

Much to his frustration, she was at it during dinner as well. She longingly looked at the meat on her plate then glanced at Gilbert. However, he seemed to be preoccupied with his own food and took no notice of her. She stared at him and after a while, looked back at her plate. And decided she would do it.

"Hey, seaweed head, you want the leftovers of my meat?" she offered.

"Hah? No thanks," Gilbert deadpanned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I bought that for you since you love meat so much," replied Gilbert. "So you better not leave any leftovers."

Alice smiled sincerely, her cheeks turning ever so slightly pink. "I won't. Thanks, Raven."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly and he blushed. It was, after all, the first time she had smiled at him so gently. As she picked up her fork, she did not notice how Gilbert watched her, his golden eyes filled with utter confusion, not only over her offer but also over why his heartbeat increased.

* * *

Alice's heels clicked against the marble floor, the sound resonating around her as she ran down the hall towards a dark-haired young man.

"Hey! Raven!"

He turned around to find a certain stupid rabbit standing behind him, grinning widely. She took his hand in hers and placed a piece of candy on the palm of his hand.

"Here," she said. "I stole some food for you from the clowny bastard!"

Gilbert stared at the candy, unsure of what to do or how to react. The rabbit was acting so strange to him that he could not help but wonder if she had eaten something bad.

"Th… Thank… You…?" he said cautiously, wondering if that was the correct response.

The brunette suddenly beamed at Gilbert, making him gulp. His cheeks flushed red as Alice stared at him expectantly, her eyes sparkling. Unsure of whether to think she looked adorable or creepy with that loyal-puppy expression of hers, Gilbert just stared back at her. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he tried to figure out what in the world was going on. Alice then proceeded to lower her head, as though curtsying, further baffling the raven-haired man.

_What should I do?_ thought Gilbert. _Things are turning out to be a real bother!_

He lifted his head and scanned his surroundings for anyone who could help him escape but the hallway was deserted. Only he and Alice were there.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Alice.

Gilbert turned towards her, puzzled. "What?"

"Pat my head!" Alice exclaimed.

"I refuse!" Gilbert cried. "Why is it always me in the first place?! If you just want to be patted, then why don't you ask someone else?!"

Alice remained silent for a few seconds and finally said, "I guess you're right! It's not good to have only one preference!"

* * *

After telling Oz and Sharon to pat her on the head (and declining Break's offer with a scream), Alice knew that something did not feel quite right. Placing her hands on her head and pursing her lips, she wondered what exactly it was that was different between the way Gilbert patted her head and the way the others did it. Somehow, something was different, even though it was the same gesture.

For some unknown reason, Alice wanted it to be _specifically_ Gilbert patting her head.

And so once again, she decided to pursue him.

* * *

"Seaweed head! Come over here and pat me!" Alice ordered, lowering her head.

"W-Why?! No! I refuse!"

At this, Alice bit her lip and clenched her fists in frustration. Gilbert tensed up and braced himself for an attack, sure that she would hit him. Instead, much to Gilbert's surprise, she simply turned around and stormed off, muttering angrily to herself. Gilbert stared at Alice as she walked away and, despite himself, he smiled.

Although Gilbert refused to admit it, deep down inside, he was kind of—just kind of— grateful for the attention.

* * *

Alice sat in front of the mirror donned in her nightgown, her eyes watching Sharon as she combed Alice's silky dark hair before bedtime.

"Big sister Sharon," she said. "What do I do to make a guy happy or pleased with me?"

Sharon blinked. "Pleased with you? That depends on what he is like."

"Is there any general way to make guys happy?"

"Well, you can always kiss him on the cheek or… Or… Um…" Sharon's face reddened. "Or on the… T-The um… The l-l-lips…"

Alice gasped as the idea smacked her across the face. "That's a great idea! A bite on the cheek! Or that contract! Why didn't I think of it earlier? Thank you, big sis!" With that, Alice stood up and bolted out the door.

* * *

That same evening, Gilbert sat in his room, smoke billowing out of the cigarette in between his lips. Much as he tried to clear his mind, his thoughts kept wandering back to Alice and her strange demeanor. His mind was overflowing with questions, all of which he had no answer to.

What was wrong with the stupid rabbit? Did she eat something bad? Why was she being nice all of a sudden? She's not thinking of killing me, is she? Did someone posses her? Or has she completely lost her mind—

His thoughts were interrupted by stomping noises from outside his room. And he knew that a storm was about to arrive to disrupt his peace for the umpteenth time that day. He groaned in irritation. Even though he was thankful for the attention, it annoyed him all the same. From time to time, it did feel nice, especially if it was given by someone he liked. But when he received too much, he found it an absolute pain in the neck.

His door flung open. Without even looking, Gilbert knew who it was—

"Seaweed head!"

—and he was right.

"What do you want NOW?" Gilbert asked, standing up and placing the cigarette in the ashtray. "It's already late, you kn—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Alice jumped up and pounced on him. Unprepared for the sudden assault, Gilbert lost his balance and fell, bringing Alice down with him.

"What in the— What do you think you're doing?!"

"I've got it seaweed head!" Alice cried triumphantly as she sat on him. "I've tried everything to make you pleased with me so that you pat my head. I've even tried to order you to do it, but you kept refusing. But now I know why! I know what I must do!" She grinned at him.

Gilbert gulped and the blood drained from his face, knowing that she was up to no good. And once again, he was correct.

All of a sudden, Alice leaned forward and bit his cheek. Gilbert turned scarlet at her sudden behavior and, as she sunk her teeth deeper, he screamed, telling her to stop. Satisfied, Alice pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you want to pat me now?" Alice asked.

Gilbert rubbed his throbbing cheek, still blushing. "No! In fact, you discouraged me even more from patting your head!"

Alice pouted. "You're such a stubborn manservant! You should be grateful to me!"

"Grateful?! Why would I—"

Alice grabbed his collar and pulled on it, silencing him with a kiss. Gilbert froze and his golden eyes widened. Time seemed to have stopped. His heart was hammering against his chest and he could feel his face heat up. His head throbbed and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. His mind was a mass of white noise and he lost the ability to comprehend what was going on. The thought of standing up or pushing her away did not even cross his mind and even if it did, he would not have been able to do so, seeing as Alice was sitting on him, effectively pinning him to the floor. He simply sat there, unmoving and wide-eyed.

After what seemed like forever, Alice pulled away, only to find Gilbert with eyes the size of dinner plates and a face completely cherry red. She raised an eyebrow. "What? What's with that expression?" Her face then brightened up as something clicked in her mind. "Oh! Oh oh oh! I know, I know! I succeeded, didn't I? I won, didn't I?"

Begrudgingly, Gilbert admitted to himself that she did. He said nothing and averted his eyes, his face still crimson. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of Alice's head. Her spirits lifted as he did so and she flashed Gilbert a brilliant smile, making him feel even more awkward and embarrassed than he already did. Not wanting to lose his pride by acting all mushy towards Alice, he ruffled her hair, effectively messing it up.

"I knew it," Alice said. "Only you're worthy of patting my head."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Gilbert.

"I actually asked Oz and Sharon to pat me on the head but something felt different," she replied. "And now I know what it is. Your hands are big and they make me feel safe, Raven."

If possible, Gilbert blushed even more. He turned away. "…You win this time… …Alice…"

* * *

**The end~ Do leave a review please~ Thank you~**


End file.
